What Was Forgotten
by JakeKontan
Summary: During his battle with Cherubimon, Takuya falls unconscious. While he is asleep, he dreams of a past forgotten,and friends that he once knew. One Shot. TakuyaxKari Fluff.


**I had writers block, so I made a bit of Takuya/Kari fluff. Hey, I was bored.**

**Summary: During his battle with Cherubimon, Takuya falls unconscious. While he is out, he dreams of his past,and memories that were locked away...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon and all that, but I sure wish I did.**

* * *

-BOOM-

EmperorGreymon let out a groan of pain as he slowly fell downwards, MagnaGarurumon a far distance away from him. Takuya knew that this form shouldn't send a lot of damage to him, so the feeling of pain he felt was bad. Whatever attack Cherubimon had used on them, it was effective. It hurt like freaking _hell_. His body felt hot, and he could feel his spirit evolution slowly unraveling around him.

He turned to see his comrade, now Koji Minamoto once more, fall unconscious and land in a crater caused by his crash. Kouichi, Koji's newly reunited twin brother, saw him fall and ran to help Koji. "Koji! Are you okay?" he overheard, but Koji was out cold, Kouichi's voice couldn't reach him right now.

Takuya let out a grunt as his own form crashed and faded away, becoming Takuya Kanbara once again, no longer a Digimon. He groaned, soreness and pain swept his body in various places, making it hard to stand. How was he even still standing? He didn't know. Feeling the oblivion of sleep creep up next to him, fell face forwards into the dirt, his friends too slow to catch him. JP came up and pulled his face out of the dirt, slugging the tired buy over his shoulder. He was probably saying something, but Takuya couldn't hear, probably something like "Don't fall asleep now Takuya! We still need you!" Too bad Takuya could barely move, let alone fight.

Cherubimon let out a roar as the fallen angel fell into a crack in the digital plane, falling into the abyss known as the dark zone, the core of the Digital World. Takuya made a weak smirk, knowing that the corrupted digimon would have a hard time getting out of that. It gave him some time to recover, but Takuya knew better, the fallen angel would be back, and ready to attack, whether he and Koji were awake or not.

He felt himself being lowered and laid on something soft, probably the ground, considering they were in the dark continent. There was no beds, let alone green grass.

For some reason, as his consciousness faded, the smell of green grass filled his nose, reminding him of not the park back home, but a different one. Takuya couldn't remember what park this smell came from, but he enjoyed it. He let out a small grin as the smell got stronger, almost tickling his nose. It was weird, considering there was no grass around. When was the last time he played in a park?

_Oh yeah, it was with- who was it again? _Takuya strained, trying to remember the name of the friend he loved to play in the park with.

"Takuya!" he heard someone yell, but his eyes were failing him, he couldn't figure out what he was.

Zoe? No, this voice sounded different, like a girl's, but softer. So that scratched out all of the guys on his team.

But Zoe was the only girl on the team, so who called out to him?

"Takuya!" It called again, louder, only Takuya was half-conscious now, so he couldn't even look up to see who was calling him.

"Takuya..." it called again, did it sound... irritated? That was weird, why would anyone be irritated with him? He wondered as he fell into the familar darkness known as sleep, the smell of green grass turning unto the smell of a old oak tree, one from a long time ago in his memories...

* * *

_Takuya slowly opened his eyes to find __himself in a strange place. No longer was he in the cold, dark area of the darkness continent of the digital world, but in a __lush, green park on earth. There were kids who looked no older than seven running around, their parents probably nearby. Takuya realized he was back home in Japan. He walked, wondering how he got back again. "This isn't Shibuya.." He realized. The park he went to nowadays was completely different. Where was he?_

___Deciding it would be a good idea to walk around to find out, he walked around eventually finding himself in front of a oddly familiar looking big tree._

___"Well this looks oddly familiar..." he pondered._

_ "Where.. am I?" He wondered aloud.__He looked down to the roots of the tree, to see a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack. Below him, asleep near the roots of the large oak tree, was a younger Takuya. _

_His small back laid against the tree. His little arms were laid behind his head, like a makeshift pillow. His eyes were closed, so Takuya figured that little Takuya was taking a nap in the shade of the tree. A habit of his the goggle boy still did to this day._

_"M-me? A little me?" He stammered, looking the person up and down. The face looked like him, only smaller, more childish. His hair was shorter, but more spiky than the present Takuya, plus, he didn't have his hat or goggles, he must haven't gotten them yet. So Takuya guessed he was around six at this time._

_He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, similar to the one he wears now, a pair of brown cargo shirts, and red tennis shoes._

_"I looked cool even when I was little." he said, puffing out his chest a bit in pride. Takuya kept looking around, seeing a place he felt like he hadn't been in a long time._

_"Maybe I'm watching my memories or something? Cool! But why don't I remember this park? It feels like I know this place though.." he said, watching his smaller form when a voice killed the silence he once heard._

_"Takuya, Wake up!" a little girl said. Older Takuya turned to see a girl with dark brown hair run this way. The girl was also familiar-looking, but he couldn't put his finger on who she was. "Who is this?"_

_She was a bit shorter than the sleeping Takuya. She had bright brown eyes, shining brightly on her young face. Her hair was a dark brown,covering her forehead and reaching the bottom of her neck. She had a small, old whistle around her neck._

_" She looks familiar..." Takuya wondered, looking at the little girl. "Hmmm...What was her name?" _

_"Takuyaaaa, were gonna start the game! Wake up!" she said, poking his sleeping younger form in the forehead. Younger Takuya stirred, turning to the small girl. _

_"Five more minutes..." he yawned. The girl pouted, and poked him in the head again. This time, he opened his eyes a bit to look at who was poking him."Not five more minutes or we'll start without you!" she threatened. The younger boy instantly opened his eyes, and stood up, falling over but standing up too fast.__Older Takuya laughed as he watched his younger self fall._

_The girl laughed as well. Young Takuya put on a small pout."It's not funny _!" he said, his face turning a bright shade of red. The brown haired girl watched this and laughed even more. Takuya's red face faded and he put on a grin, happy that he amused his friend. Older Takuya just had a confused look on his face. _

_"What? Why couldn't hear her name?" He said. He watched to duo run towards the soccer field. "Maybe if I watch a bit more, I'll remember it." he said, following the duo._

* * *

_After a while of watching, Takuya was surprised to figure out a couple of things about his childhood that he didn't remember. For one, was he was part of a large group of friends. Only a few he actually did remember._

_One of the things that he didn't remember was T.K. He was the same age as Takuya and the girl. The rest of the group was three years older than them. There was something about him that was bugging him though._

_After watching them playing soccer for a while Takuya noticed that every time his younger form had the ball and was going to score, T.K would get closer to him, and when his younger self missed the ball, T.K. would kick the ball instead and try to score. _

_"Huh. I wonder why he was doing that?" He watched closer and then it hit him. Every time Takuya would make a goal, The girl would cheer for him and T.K.'s face would get all scrunched up, like he was mad, or.._

_Wait. Was he...jealous? Of Takuya?_

_It made sense now! T.K was a good friend, but he probably had a crush on the girl or something, so every time Takuya did something she would cheer for, T.K must have tried to do the exact same thing he did or do something Takuya couldn't. To get her praise!_

_"Why would he get jealous? I think I was just good friends with her. Too bad I can't remember." he said, turning his attention back to the full game._

* * *

_Takuya also found out that he was a clone, and met the original him. The girl's older brother, Tai. Takuya almost swore that he was an almost exact duplicate of this person._

_"He has goggles, he likes soccer, he's the leader of the group, If he was a digidestined I swear he'd use the spirits of flame." He said._

_"Team Tai Wins!" He heard, snapping him from his thoughts, He turned to watch as Tai kicked the soccer ball towards the goal. Sora, the goal keeper of the enemy team, swiped at the ball and missed, his team scoring the final point. The entire team, Takuya included, cheered for their victory. "That was awesome Tai! " Takuya said, stars of wonder gleaming in his eyes. "Thanks Takuya! Y'know, you made some pretty awesome shots too!" he praised, making the young Takuya smile._

_"So he was a role-model...Good choice mini-me!" Older Takuya said, sitting on a bench nearby, giving a invisible thumbs up._

_"We won! We won!" The brown haired girl cheered. "Since we won, we get first picks of ice cream! Let's go!" She said, grabbing Takuya by the wrist and pulling him along. "I'm getting chocolate!" They said in sync. The duo froze, turned to each other and started to laugh. _

_"W-wait up Takuya! _!" T.K. yelled, chasing after the two. There it was again! It was like his mind blocked out her name. Weird."Poor T.K." Older Takuya thought, watching him try to catch up to the running duo._

* * *

_Older Takuya started to walk, watching the group of people play and have fun like it was their last day together. He smiled, enjoying watching his younger form have fun. He let a small frown form across his face._

_"How could I ever forget you guys? I must have hit my head pretty bad not to." he said, seeing whose names he remembered now that he . "Now let's see...There's T.K., Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy..And her. Huh. I wonder how they are doing today?" he wondered, thinking up possibilities, unaware that they had went though something similar to what he was doing now: Saving the digital world. Takuya returned from his thoughts when he saw the park start to darken, telling them the day was ending. _

_Almost instantly everyone's expression began to darken, like something bad was about to happen. The girl latched herself onto Takuya, clinging to him like he would disappear if he did. "I guess...This is it." Tai said, sadness almost dripping off his instantly became confused. What was going on? They'd see each other tomorrow right?_

_"Takuya, It's time to go now." Takuya heard. He turned around to see a group of parent's, his mom included. In hands was a small blanket, wrapped around something. Little Takuya's expression saddened a lot more. "Do we really have to move Mom?"_

_"What? We..moved?" Takuya stuttered. He had always thought he was born and raised in Shibuya. But this was telling him it wasn't true? Then were was he from. "Yes Takuya. Daddy was transferred to Shibuya, and it's easier for us to come with." His mom answered. The young boy frowned, and lowered his head. _

_But older Takuya could tell she was lying. She didn't want to leave as well, probably because she had so many friends here. Why had Dad been transferred?_

_Young Takuya reluctantly took a step forward, only to be pulled back by the girl. "No! He can't leave. He can stay with Tai and me!" She said, pouting. It was Tai's Mom's turn to step forward. "We don't have any room _, where would he sleep?" She asked. "With me in my bed!" She said. Takuya's face flushed. Older Takuya's face became red as well. _

_"But you two will grow up, and that bed isn't big enough for two of you." she argued. She had Tai's sister there. She started to cry. Takuya quickly tried to cheer the girl up. _

_The scene changed abruptly, warping Takuya to the back of a moving van, the little girl still clung to little Takuya,her eyes red from crying. "Hey, Takuya." Tai said, taking a step forward from the group and pulling something from his back. "We'll all miss you, so here's a goodbye present from everyone." He said, giving the boy a package. Takuya quickly ripped it open, staring in awe what was in the box. Older Takuya quickly put his hand on his head, shock clearly evident. _

_Inside the box was a pair of rectangle goggles. "No way..." he said. His favorite head wear..was a gift from them? "These are awesome! Thanks everyone!" the younger boy said, quickly putting them on. "How do I look?" He said, sporting a pose. "Like a goggle head." Tai said. The others nodded in agreement. Takuya grinned. Then the girl nudged the boy, holding something behind her back as well. "I-i also got you something.." She stuttered, holding her gift in front of her._

_Takuya smiled and took the hat, putting it on backwards and resting his goggles over them. "Thanks _. This hat is perfect with my goggles!" Takuya cheered. The girl smiled again, her face a shade of pink._

_"Takuya, We have to go, I'm sorry to cut it short." Takuya's Dad said, putting the final box in the van and slamming it shut. _

_Younger Takuya then turned back to the girl, still clinging onto his shoulder. "I-I have to go." He said, holding back tears. But she shook her head, almost crying again. "Why can't you stay?" she sobbed. Takuya frowned and gave her a big hug, shocking the little girl. "As much as I really want to, I can't." He said, tears swelling up in his eyes. "But I'll come visit, I promise!" He said, staring into her deep brown eyes. This seemed to get the girls attention. "Promise Takuya?" she said, holding out her pinky finger. Takuya gave his signature grin for the first time, and locked his finger with the girls. _

_The dream slowly started to fade, everything fading away except for little Takuya and the girl. Older Takuya knew he was waking up. "This was such a nice dream..." He said, smile then turned to a look of alarm. "But wait! What's her name!" He said, running towards the duo as the dream faded around him.__"What is it! ?" He yelled again. _ He just reached them as he left his consciousness. 

_As he woke up from his peaceful slumber, one last sentence rang out through his ears._

_"I promise Kari."_

* * *

"Kari..." Takuya mumbled.

Zoe groaned and shook him again, yelling at the boy to get up. "Takuya! Wake up!" She yelled. "Five more minutes Kari..." he groaned, earning a confused look from Zoe. "Who? Cherubimon's almost back up! Wake up!" she yelled. Snapping him back to reality.

"S-sorry. What did I miss?" he said, stumbling back to his feet. "Nothing much. Who's Kari?" Zoe asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Takuya was about to ask who she meant when it all came back and hit him like a pile of bricks.

The park.

Friends.

Kari.

Everything about them he had forgotten, every moment he'd lost, all came back to him.

"Takuya, Takuya!" Zoe said, waving a hand in front of his distant face. Takuya snapped out of his trance. "Sorry, what?" he asked. Zoe pouted. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried. He waved it off. "I'm fine. Let's do this!" He said, pulling out his D-Tector.

"Good to see your awake." Koji said,whipping out his D-Tector as well. The rest of the legendary warriors stood behind the duo, holding up their D-Tectors.

"Wind into Flame!"

_What a weird dream..._

"Ice into Flame!"

_But at least I remember now.._

"Thunder into Light!"

_So when I get back..._

"Darkness into light!"

_Maybe I should go visit._

* * *

**Woo! I got over my writers block! Yeah! Oh yeah, I hate T.K, so if you see me bashing him in future fics, it's because of that reason.**


End file.
